Axestrid
by animalsarepeopletoo
Summary: Pre-movie. One day on Berk, Astrid comes to the forge to get her axe fixed. A bashful Hiccup watches and notices exactly how much she loves her weapon, and he creates a nickname for her in the spur of the moment. However, everyone knows keeping things from Astrid never ends well... Hiccstrid. One-shot.


**Hey, everyone!**

 **So, this is my first shot at a one-shot (pun intended), so I'm a little new to this. I hope you guys like this story! It's set about six or seven months before the first HTTYD movie.**

 **Alright! Sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup peeked around the corner of the shelf, holding his breath.

She was right there.

Astrid Hofferson, the toughest female Viking of his generation, was standing in his shop - mere feet from him. She was only fourteen, but already a legend. Well, to him anyways. Her fierce spirit combined with her awe-inspiring determination made her Hiccup's dream girl.

Darn it. Why couldn't he stop staring?

"Hello?" Astrid called from up front, having just walked in the forge. She looked bored. Which only made her ten times cooler. "Hell _oooooo_?"

"Oh! 'ello, Astrid!" Gobber greeted, coming from a weapons' rack in the back room. "Didn't see yeh there. How'eve you been doin', lass?"

Astrid shrugged. "I'm fine. Training hard." She then held up an axe Hiccup hadn't seen before. "I can here to get my axe fixed up."

The blade of the weapon was chipped and had a jagged crack running through it, threatening to break it apart altogether if it was left unfixed for much longer. Having worked in the forge for nearly ten years, every detail of the axe's condition ran through Hiccup's mind. He knew the problem and the solution. He imagined fixing it... Giving it back to Astrid... her face swelling with pride in him. And she'd give him a grateful look and-

"Hiccup!" Gobber bellowed. "Hiccup, yer friend is here!"

Hiccup ducked back behind the corner, face tight with panic. _Oh no, oh no, what am I supposed to do_ now?! He couldn't go out there and _talk_. Now _that_ would be a disaster. _Oh, Thor-_

"Ah, there you are, laddie!" said Gobber cheerfully, yanking him from his hiding spot by the scruff of his shirt. He gulped as Gobber lowered his voice. "It's yer _girlfriend_...," he chuckled.

Hiccup shook his head back and forth as he was dragged out to the front, clawing the Viking's beefy hand from his arm. "No! Stop - Gobber-!" he hissed, trying to fight back, but it was hopeless. "I can't go out there - not with Astrid-"

"Oh, look! Here 'e is!" Gobber interrupted, plopping Hiccup out on shaking legs in front of Astrid. "Little thing was back there makin' somethin' very interestin'. Hiccup!" He grinned at his apprentice. "Why don't yeh tell Astrid all about it?"

"No, I-I couldn't - Go-Gobber, um-"

Astrid shifted, looking mildly curious. "You make stuff?"

Hiccup nearly fainted. _Astrid Hofferson was talking to him._ And she wasn't yelling at him for doing something wrong. She had actually said something that wasn't an insult!

"Well, I - um - sorta - kinda-" he tried. He suddenly forgot how to pronounce the right words. _What to say, what to say_...

Gobber placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Oh, yeah, he makes all sorts a' stuff! Like... the thingamajumper, and the... whatsitflinger." He chuckled nervously. "Great stuff."

Astrid seemed to lose interest in the matter. "Yeah. Well, about my axe. Those muttonheads Ruffnut and Tuffnut made me mad, so I hit it against a rock." Hiccup and Gobber both winced upon imagining the scene, but Astrid's expression was cool. "I need the blade fixed or replaced."

Gobber studied the axe closely when Astrid offered it to him to look at. She watched him handle it with a like mother-hen spying someone around her chick. _Wow_ , Hiccup realized. _She really loves her axe_. Sure, he had always seen her stomping around with it - polishing it, swinging it - but Vikings took good care of their weapons. After all, they were practically the only defense in battle. However, Astrid seemed to actually _care_ about her axe.

The blacksmith ran a finger over the fracture in the blade. "Well, with this kinda stuff, yeh'll probably need it replaced. It's in good shape overall, though. I s'pect you clean it?"

Astrid nodded. "Every day."

"Wonderful. Alright, well, if yeh leave it here, yeh can probably have it fixed and ready within a couple a' days. Mebbe a week. Depends on how far down the list yeh are."

"But what if there's another dragon raid?" Astrid crossed her arms, her bangs falling into her eyes. "If my axe is here, then I won't have a weapon."

Gobber gestured to the rows and rows of Viking armory and weapons he and Hiccup had spent days forging. "Look around, Astrid. Take whatever one yeh want until your axe is done - and try not to ruin another blade."

Astrid allowed a tiny smile and walked over to check out the weapons.

Gobber turned to Hiccup immediately after. "Well?"

"W-well what?"

"Well, do yeh want to fix 'er axe!" grinned Gobber.

Hiccup shuffled back, wishing he and his beet-red face could just disappear. "I don't know." Astrid probably thought he was an idiotic, stammering mess... and he had had the perfect chance to impress her!

"C'mon!" said Gobber in a whisper. "That's how yeh win the ladies' hearts!"

"By fixing their broken axes?"

Gobber bobbed his head, his blonde beard swinging back and forth. "Exactly! If that isn't the most original tale of falling in love on this island, I'm a dragon's uncle."

Hiccup was quickly giving into the idea as he watched Astrid try out different weapons. "...You really think that will work?"

"You betcha!"

He cast one last look over to Astrid. She was holding a mace now and seemed satisfied with it. He'd have to make his decision soon then. "I... alright, I'll do it - I'll do it! I know I'm going to regret this... but, okay."

Gobber ruffled Hiccup's hair with his remaining hand, making his apprentice squirm away. "I can't _wait_ to tell Astrid that at yer wedding... can I be the ring bearer? I won't forge' the rings like las' time, I promise!"

While Hiccup glared at Gobber for his teasing, Astrid came back over with the mace. "This one," she said. "I've always wanted to try out a mace, but I wouldn't trade my axe for anything."

"Righ', then!" Gobber gestured to Hiccup. "Well, Hiccup 'ere has just offered to fix up yer axe for yeh! And it's good he did, it's more like _he's_ runnin' the forge... he's so great... and... well, great!"

Hiccup motioned to him to say he was over-doing it. Gobber shrugged.

Astrid looked over Hiccup's figure with a skeptical countenance. "You sure you can... handle it?"

What, fixing the axe? Fixing it would be the easiest part. He could do that in just a few days. But returning it to Astrid... _that_ , he wasn't quite sure he could manage. Maybe he could make Gobber do it for him.

 _But then I miss the one opportunity I might not ever have again. I've got to do this - if not for me right now, then future me!_

"Erm - yep. I... I can handle it. I'll fix it - and I-I can fix it right up really quick. Don't - d-d-don't worry." He thanked the gods that he was done talking.

"Good," Astrid said carefully, then leaned in and spoke in a whisper. "And if you mess it up, I swear the last thing you'll ever see is my new mace flying towards your head." She straightened. "Thanks, Gobber." With a last warning look at Hiccup, she turned and left.

"So... no pressure or anything?" Hiccup squeaked.

Gobber chortled. "Nope! Oh, don't yeh go fretting o'er this, Hiccup. O' course yeh can fix Astrid's axe."

Hiccup frowned, scratching his head. He couldn't have heard that right. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"I said of _course_ yeh can fix Astrid's axe."

There it was again. With Gobber's thick accent and the weapon name right next to Astrid's, it was almost like he was calling her 'Axestrid'. Axestrid... that was kind of funny. Astrid loved and used her axe so much, it was almost like a part of her. Axestrid... huh, he liked that.

"Well," Hiccup sighed, "I'd better get started. I'll postpone my others projects and orders for now. Don't want _Axestrid_ thinking I'm slacking off."

Before he could make it out of the room, he heard Gobber laugh.

* * *

At last, the axe was done.

It had been two days since Astrid had came in the forge and two days since he had started working on it. _It's impressive_ , Hiccup thought proudly, _that I've replaced the blade of an axe and gave it the standard cleaning treatment in just two days, when it usually takes three or four._ He couldn't keep back an elated smile. _Astrid will be_ so _impressed._

Astrid - or Axestrid as Hiccup now called her in his mind - had visited the forge twice a day wondering if her axe was done yet. It was surprising that she had nothing better to do. But, apparently, she spent most of her time doing target practice with her beloved axe and needed her regular weapon to continue doing that.

"Hiccup? Yeh still in here?" Hiccup heard Gobber hobble over to him. "Thor, Hiccup, yeh've been workin' all day, and it's nightfall now. Yeh should go home."

Hiccup nodded. "Oh, yeah, I will soon. But, Gobber - look." With obvious difficulty, he picked up the axe from the table, sagging with its weight. "I finished it!"

Gobber looked stunned. "Already?"

"Uh-huh."

His eyebrows shot up. "Well! That's very impressive, Hiccup. It's only been wha', three days?"

"Two," Hiccup corrected, setting the axe back down on the table. His arms were already tired.

"Two," Gobber amended. "So, are yeh gonna wait till Astrid shows up tomorrow, or bring it teh her tonight?"

Hiccup suddenly became very interested in a speck on the ground. "Well, I... I don't know... _you're_ the one who suggested I fix Axestrid's axe." There was chuckle from Gobber at the nickname. Hiccup was uncomfortable at the unconscious ease the name had sprang from him. _I've got to stop calling her that in my mind or I might end up messing up in person_. "Now what?"

Gobber patted the axe. "I'd say yeh should bring it to 'er. Shows that you're a gentleman, I think. Ladies seem teh like that these days."

"But I don't want to seem like a gentleman," said Hiccup miserably. "I want to be a _Viking_."

"All the same," Gobber assured. "Go on. She doesn't live too far from here. I'll tell Stoick not to worry that yeh haven't come home yet."

Hiccup looked down. "Dad wouldn't even notice if I didn't get back until tomorrow."

"Sure 'e would."

"You honestlythink that?"

Gobber's smile faded. "Well... he _eventually_ would."

Hiccup sighed, trying to clear his mind. He couldn't focus on _that_ matter right now. "Alright, I think I'm going to bring the axe to Astrid now. I know it's late, but maybe it'll show I'm a hard-worker if I prove I got it done so early!"

"Whatever yeh need to tell yourself. Go on, then. Go return it to... Axestrid." He chortled as he walked out of the room.

With a shake of his head, Hiccup took the axe in his arms.

"Come on, I've been waiting for this my entire life," he told himself. "Like Astrid said: _don't mess it up_."

With another heaving sigh, he left the forge.

* * *

Hiccup knocked on the Hofferson's door and nearly dropped Astrid's axe in the process. It was impossible to hold in one hand - how could Astrid even do it? "Um, hello?"

A Viking woman - most likely Mrs. Hofferson - opened the door. At first, she seemed jolly, but when she looked down and saw Hiccup's trembling frame, she scowled.

"What do you want?" she barked.

Anxiousness wiped away any plans of speaking clearly. "W-well, I - um - I - your daughter's axe... it's... ready..." He showed her the weapon, his voice a low squeak by now.

Mrs. Hofferson scrutinized it for awhile, then looked back down at him. "I'm surprised you can carry it, boy," she remarked.

 _Me too_ , thought Hiccup.

"Well..." She removed herself from the door frame. "Come on in. And be quick about it, we haven't got all night!"

Hiccup scurried inside at the woman's command. He stood quietly by the door while Mrs. Hofferson turned and bellowed, "ASTRID! YOUR AXE IS READY! GOBBER'S APPRENTICE IS HERE!"

 _So that's where Astrid got her voice from._

There soon came a reply with an equal amount of force. "FINE! I'M COMING!"

A second later, Hiccup heard a door slam and footsteps stomp their way down the hall. It wasn't long before Astrid appeared, looking annoyed - but her expression lightened when she saw her axe in Hiccup's hands.

"Well, I can't wait here all night," said Mrs. Hofferson, and she stalked off, leaving the two teenagers by themselves.

"Um - I fixed your axe," Hiccup tried. He didn't have enough energy left to stutter.

"Well, that's why you're here, isn't it?" Astrid said cooly.

 _Oh. Um..._

At Hiccup's wounded expression, she tried to soften her face a little. "Well... thanks. Can I see it?"

Hiccup handed the axe over, and she took it carefully. He refrained from smiling as Astrid started moving it around and testing its weight out. He was beyond relieved when she seemed content with it. Well, she wasn't yelling at him yet.

"It's better," she said at last.

"What?" Hiccup had been too busy staring at her to listen.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "The axe. It was a little too light before. But now, it's balanced correctly."

Hiccup flushed. "O-oh, well, it-it isn't that hard. You j-just have to take into account the grip of the person who's holding it combined with the mass of the blade and and t-then think about-"

"Hiccup," she said, exasperated. "What I'm trying to say is thank you."

He froze, not believing his ears. Had the fierce Astrid Hofferson actually said _thanks_?

 _Keep it together. I've got to keep it together._ He swallowed and gave a tight smile. "Oh. Um. You're welcome, Axestrid."

His words rang in his ears with a lingering horror.

 _You're welcome, Axestrid._

 _Axestrid._

Axestrid.

It was too late to do anything. Astrid's face seemed to fall into anger in slow motion. She yanked him forward by the collar of his shirt, and hissed, " _What did you call me_?"

Hiccup recoiled. He had only dreamed of Astrid coming _this_ close. But for this particular reason, he would've rather stayed hiding in the forge.

"A-Astrid, of c-c-course."

Astrid didn't buy it one bit.

"No you didn't," she spat. "It sounded more like... _Axe_ strid."

 _Oh, gods._ He had been found out. And he knew that Astrid would never back down from this argument. She had heard what he had said, and there was no changing that. He had brought this upon himself.

Hiccup sighed. "I - um - could you let me go first?"

Astrid's grip had become concerningly tight in the last couple of seconds. It took a few seconds, but she finally he released him, using her death glare to warn him not to make a move.

"I - well - I guess I _did_ call you Axestrid," Hiccup admitted.

Her glower harshened.

"But I d-didn't mean it as an in-insult!" he said. "Just, y-you're really good with t-the axe, and you u-use it a lot, so I j-just thought... I thought..." He let out an unmanly whimper. "I'm sorry, A-Astrid."

She frowned, narrow eyes unyielding.

 _She's going to kill me_ , Hiccup realized. _She's going to kill me._

But, to his surprise, she didn't hit him with her axe, or even start hollering at him again. Instead, she blew a bang from her face. "Axestrid," she repeated, making Hiccup flinch. She didn't seem as hostile as before, however. "That's kind of clever."

Hiccup couldn't believe his ears. After he had supposedly insulted Astrid, she was calling him... clever? "Um - well - t-thanks."

She ignored him. "Axestrid... hmm. A name to strike fear the hearts of my enemies." She hefted her axe in emphasis.

"Ahh," said Hiccup, pretending to be scared. He was _beyond_ surprised when Astrid smiled.

"You know," she said, "you're kind of funny. Sometimes."

Hiccup's heart fluttered in his chest. "Thank you... Axestrid."

"Don't push your luck. Just because I like it doesn't mean that _you_ get to call me that." She turned her head towards the door. "Now, I'd get out of here before I change my mind and decide smack you after all."

Hiccup gulped, knowing that was too true. "Okay... er... well... g-good night."

As Hiccup scurried out into the darkness, he could've sworn he heard Astrid's voice quietly say, "Good night, Hiccup."

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading! If you liked it, do leave a review on your way out!**


End file.
